A Hunter's Return
by Fire Redhead
Summary: Ever think about what Predators want to do when they get home from a hunt? Garv and Little Fighter romance...not VERY explicit but steamy!


**A Hunter's Return**

Ever wonder what Predators do…once they get back home from a hunt? ;) Little Fighter finds out. See it from her perspective…as well as Garv's. (Italics)

**Note:** _This is kind of a prequel to a sequel…haven't started working on a sequel to Hunter yet but this just kinda was floating around my twisted mind and just HAD to get out Enjoy…it's rather steamy._

The klaxon blared outside the dwelling. Rising from my chair I raced across the room to the 'balcony' and stared anxiously at the crimson skies. Three massive hunting ships were sinking from the red sky and beginning their landing on the platforms high above, miles in the distance. The hunters had returned! My heart glowed with joy…and dread at the same time. All the ships had returned…but there was no guarantee all the hunters had returned. A pesky knot began to twist in the pit of my stomach as hissing voices of worry buzzed over my brain. Had Garv returned? Was he still in one piece after the latest hunt? Was he on the largest ship; the one I'd watched him board a little over a week ago?

I remembered the day distinctly. Being the mate of the clan leader I had to help my male get ready for the hunt ahead he was to lead. Everything had to be present and accounted for and adorned in a specific order. Weapons were sheathed, blades sharpened, mask and armaments adorned, cloaking checked, and bomb secured. The final touch was Garv's ceremonial 'leather' cape which denoted his status as leader. He wouldn't wear it on the hunt of course…just for the processional of the hunters boarding the ship. It was an ancient custom to see the leader donned in all his regal glory board the ship and have all his warriors follow after him.

He looked so good in all that…so regal…dominant…sexy. I held my tears for him and remained strong as he almost reluctantly turned and left to board the ship. Every day after that I worried for him. Hunts were dangerous and hunters of all ranks and experiences were killed all the time. That notion made my mind open the dark doors of that horrid day on Earth when Hunter, my former leader, was killed. Some nights I'd awaken in a cold sweat and could still hear his death shriek and the cannon shot as if it were happening in my very room. I'd also see Jake…the first human male I'd seen since my childhood. I could still see his face and the vision of his death haunted me just as Hunter's death did. 'STOP! Stop thinking of such dark things…Garv is fine…be optimistic.' The worry still hissed.

………………………

Out on the landing platform……….

Garv ran his claws over the intricate panels of his wrist band. His yellow eyes darted across the ship behind him and he bellowed over the crowd, _"Come on Dammit! How much brain and effort does it take to open a ship ramp!"_

Some hunters clicked with light laughter. They were all equally eager to get off the ship and hurry back to their dwellings. More than a week without female contact was almost TOO much for any virile male Predator. On command the ship ramp opened with a hissing groan and Garv barely let it settle on the ground before he began to descend. As custom demanded the warriors left behind were all lined up, combi-sticks in hand to salute the honored ones return. Swinging his now caped shoulders in the dominant swagger befitting a Predator leader Garv led the procession of hunters out of the ship.

His second-in-command Fire Blood followed by his side and bellowed a harsh militaristic bark. The lined warriors roared in response rapping their spears on the platform as one. After passing the lines of warriors, Garv stopped, turned to face all who stood on the landing platform, and raised his arm to hit his broad chest in a warrior salute to his clan.

"_Warriors! Today is a day of honor! Our hunters took many trophies and we did not lose many hunters. Let your souls and hearts take in the glory for you are the greatest hunters in the universe!"_ he roared.

The hunters bellowed in response, some raising their new trophies in a short celebration.

Garv surveyed them and grinned behind his mask, _"Today…we face a different challenge. We've been away hunting for over a week…how anxious do think your females are by now?"_ A chorus of clicking laughter raced through the crowd…they knew. _"Pray for mercy from the gods…because I can guarantee once you enter your dwellings your females will show you NONE!"_

Raucous laughter filled the air at the comment. It was true females did get rather…restless…when the males were away. With a final salute Garv dismissed the hunters and he and Fire Blood began their trek back to their dwellings.

"_Good speech. Short, to the point."_ Fire Blood commented deeply, a large net of prey skulls slung over his shoulder.

Garv nodded curtly to his second-in-command. He too had a net laden with trophies from the hunt. _"It was a good hunt but I am pleased to be home."_

The giant Predator clicked coarsely, _"Yes it is. I've got 13 horny as Hell females to please when I get back to my dwelling and I intend to satisfy each and every one of them! Oh don't worry Garv…I'll have the energy to satisfy your females as well." _

Garv snorted at the crude joke, _"Oh really? I think you'll be close to dead by the time your females are done with you!"_

"_Then I'll die happy."_ Fire Blood confirmed.

"_You know I used to think hunting was the greatest pleasure in my life…but now I think it is second to my mate."_ Garv stated.

Fire Blood nodded and grinned wolfishly behind his Celtic style mask, _"I'm sure Little Fighter values you as her SECOND greatest pleasure in life."_

The leader turned his head, _"SECOND!"_

Chattering in rumbling laughter Fire Blood finished, _"Yes…I'M her FIRST."_

Roughly Garv smacked Fire Blood's chest and cursed him, _"You son of a bitch! I should gut you right here!"_

"_Hey! I can't help having such good looks and such a powerful enchantment over all the females! They're always begging me to please them."_ Fire Blood laughed.

Garv laughed back, _"Yeah right! They lead **you** around by the balls and you know it!"_

The giant snorted and lifted his head slightly when he noticed Garv's dwelling just ahead. His vision zoomed in and spotted Little Fighter's heat signature standing on the upper floor 'window' (actually everything was open because of the planet's tropical-like climate and glass wasn't needed)

"_Speaking of which…looks like someone is waiting for **my services**."_

"_Shut your trap Fire Blood or I'll punch it in."_ Garv growled.

…………………………………

My heart fluttered into my neck and across my ribs as the euphoria of relief enveloped me. Garv was coming! I could see him and Fire Blood coming toward the dwelling all decked out in their hunting gear. It felt like a great pressure had been lifted from my lungs and allowed me to breathe at last. All I wanted to do was leap from the balcony and wrap my arms around him and never let go. But I knew he'd come to me…and I knew exactly what we would do. I smiled with an impish light in my eyes because I could hardly wait.

……………………….

Garv strode into his dwelling after the air lock door hissed open before him in response to his body signature. He half expected to see Little Fighter waiting for him at the door but she was nowhere to be seen. Deftly he unclasped his leader cape and cast it on a chair constructed from the heavy bones of some large creature he'd killed in the past. Honestly he hated wearing the skin cape…it really was frivolous and not useful to a warrior. But…it was a leaderly custom that he followed never-the-less. Just because he was the clan leader it didn't mean that he wanted to live luxuriously. He had everything any respectable warrior could need.

Casually he marched across the room toward his trophy room which took up an entire wall and then some with skulls, weapons, and other things related to the hunt. Garv began unhooking his wrist bomb and shoulder cannon, putting them gently in their respectable cases for later while he laid his net of skulls on 'table' next to him. Then he unclasped his shoulder armor and chest plate and set them on their stands as well. After that he removed the intricate mesh netting encasing his body. He was about to undo his mask when he heard someone sneaking up behind him. A smile appeared behind the mask but he tried to pretend that he didn't know she was there by unsheathing a pair of his daggers and placing them in their cases.

The moment he put the knives down, Garv whirled fast with a snarl seizing up the stalker in his brawny arms and received a startled/overjoyed shriek.

…………………

I swear…I could never sneak up on Garv no matter how quiet I thought I was. Actually I didn't know how he knew but in any case my stealth had been shattered and now I dangled helpless in the clutches of my prospective 'prey'. He turned so fast and put me in the air so fast I had to squeal in shock but laughed, gripping the thick wrists that held my waist.

With a deep rattle he brought me back down and said, _"You know you can't sneak up on me."_

I smiled, "I thought I might try to see if you're still ready for anything."

"_Oh…I'm ALWAYS ready for you."_ Garv clicked.

Quickly I embraced him, "I'm so glad you've returned safely. I get so worried when you leave."

He looked down at me with his mask eyes, _"What? Don't think I can handle myself?"_

"No. I just worry is all."

"_It is good to be home again,"_ he commented lightly.

I peered over at the net of trophies, "I see you brought back many trophies. You have much skill as a hunter."

"_I'd better have…otherwise I wouldn't be leader."_ he stated.

Raising a teasing eyebrow I traced a finger over his well muscled stomach, "Oh…so you're the _BEST_ hunter in the clan oh mighty leader?"

Garv clicked with interest, _"You doubt me?"_

My playful smile widened as my fingers played across his striped skin, "I seek… proof."

"_Ah…it's PROOF you want."_ In one motion he bent down and scooped me up in his arms, _"Then PROOF…you shall have."_

I laughed in my throat and flicked one of the sharp swoops of his mask, making it ring metallically. "Now my leader…you can't possibly think your prey will submit to you so easily."

Without warning I shifted my feet and planted them into his chest and sprang from his arms before he could even react. I flipped once, landing cat-like before him and stared up at him, running my tongue over my teeth eagerly. A deep rumble of sensuous intrigue rolled through his broad chest as he stalked toward me a step at a time. My smile broadened as I slinked backward on my knees, keeping a little gap between us. I knew exactly where I was going and so did he so he followed steadily, growing more fervent by the second.

Finally I neared our sleeping quarters and slowly stood up, still backing away. Forcefully he seized his belt and undid it, casting his loin garment aside to reveal his manhood. He, like all of his species, was very…gifted. I honestly had no idea how human males measured up but even I could tell that Garv was impressive. A heat began to enflame my own nether regions and creep through my spine and up my neck. I mimicked a purr with my tongue to show my approval running my hands down my body and up, undoing my top and playfully tossing it at him. He caught it in one fist and peered at it for a moment just as my bottom flew at him and he caught that too.

Giving me an aroused rumble he tossed my discarded articles in opposite directions, intent on seizing the prize before him. I sidestepped ever so slightly and positioned myself so that his back was to our bed. Sexual fire lit my eyes as I came at him, placing my hands on the lower part of his chest and forcefully shoved him back toward the bed. He allowed me to do this until I had 'forced' him down onto his back across the fur covered bed. Aggressively I straddled him and ran my hands over his broad pectoral muscles, hissing sensuously as I put my face next to his mask. Gently I reached up and unhooked the two pressure hoses of his mask and pried it off.

His yellow eyes were slit, but not aggressively; more like sexual, playful aggressive. I imagined any other human female would have been repulsed by the alien face beneath but to me it was everything I ever wanted. My protector, my companion, my mate…I wanted no one else but him.

I tossed the metal face plate on the other side of the bed and pressed my breasts to his chest asking in a low tone, "Who's the prey Garv?"

One of his mandibles flicked to the side which was the equivalent to raising an eyebrow for Predators. Suddenly before I knew what was happening he flipped me beneath him, using his massive chest to subdue me. A deep purr vibrated in his chest and tickled my skin. I loved it when he did that.

"_Who indeed,"_ he rumbled.

I smiled, "Well catching your prey is only HALF the challenge."

Shifting my feet I placed a foot on his chest I pushed him away playfully crawling quickly across the fur covered bed to try and give him a chase. He growled low and reached out, seizing my ankle firmly and pulling my back toward him. I laughed, trying to fight him, though deep down all I wanted was to give in…but I was having so much fun teasing I decided not to rush it. As he dragged me back I suddenly leaped at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and forcefully gripped the back of his dreads. He liked that.

Gently his lower mandibles flexed out and caressed the side of my closest breast. I drew in an aroused breath as the dexterous mouth parts slid up my chest and across my neck, enflaming every erogenous part. Goosebumps rose over my flesh and with great fervor I arched my back and nibbled the striped flesh of his chest, letting my own unique mouth parts display my affections. His rumbling purr grew in intensity and I could see it in his eyes…he was going for the 'kill'. With a forceful surge forward he pinned me to the bed, using his own massive weight to subdue me and I didn't fight. Slowly he ran a large hand up my chest, over my throat, and across my jaw line with sweet affection. I lay there between his brawny arms with his chest over mine, finally caught by the hunter.

…………………………………..

Later…

I felt so good it was unbelievable. Nothing in my experience of life had given me such euphoria as that encounter. Every nerve in my body was still on fire and yet exhausted at the same time. Garv…was good…very good. My hips were slightly numb but that was to be expected with Garv's performance. Tears were threatening to form in my eyes I felt so good. How did I get SO lucky to have Garv?

I played absently with a couple of his long snaky dreadlocks that had strayed over my body as we lay together. He looked at me…almost smugly.

"_So…did I prove myself?" _he inquired.

My head bobbed, "Oh…yes. Again…and again…and again you proved yourself."

He chattered with light laughter and rolled over to hold me close with a powerful arm, _"And you no longer have doubt?"_

"No doubt."

"You…were the best I've ever seen you…or felt you. Maybe I should go away hunting more often," he pondered with a sly 'smile'.

I smiled and pulled him close by his dreads saying with authority, "YOU…are not going anywhere."

"_Oh really?"_ His eyes slit in a coy way. _"Now my mate…do I need to REMIND you with more proof of my leadership."_

My smile broadened, "Oh…yes."

**The End?**


End file.
